


Зверо—police

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, UST, Мифические существа, Юмор, детектив, насилие, нехронологическое повествование, нецензурная лексика, фентези, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Действие фика происходит в условном городе Детройте. В реаляих этого мира у каждого человека есть свой внутренний дух-зверь, дающий некоторые преимущества.В полицейском департаменте трудятся не покладая рук Арсений и Антон. Барс и большая дворняга. Разумеется, они там не одни.Детективы Попов и Шастун расследуют дела об убийствах, совершённых в Детройте и его окрестностях, параллельно с этим живут и пытаются найти своё счастье.





	Зверо—police

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7553327

В открытое окно сунулась рука, держащая стаканчик источающего неземной аромат кофе. Арс вдохнул потрясающий запах и, широко улыбнувшись, потянулся к нему, но напиток исчез буквально из-под носа. Вместо божественного напитка, заключённого в плен бумаги и пластика, появилась довольная рожа младшего лейтенанта.

— Карамельный латте с двойными сливками для самого сластолюбивого кошака из всех, кого я знаю, — кофе снова появился в зоне досягаемости. На этот раз Арсу удалось взять стаканчик. Он снял пластиковую крышечку и, пачкая лицо, сделал огромный глоток приторного напитка. — Фу, лейтенант. Утритесь, — донеслось сбоку, и наконец фигура в чёрном свалила из зоны видимости. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как дверь машины распахнулась, и напарник рухнул мешком костей на сиденье.

Арсений, жмурясь от удовольствия, позволил себе облизать верхнюю губу длинным языком. Рядом сидящий только глаза закатил. Он отпил свой травяной чай и довольно выдохнул:

— Не понимаю, как можно сосать эту приторную мерзость. Там же кофе почти нет. Сплошь сахар и жир. Удивляюсь, как тебя ещё не разнесло на такой диете.

— Сексом много занимаюсь. И тебе желаю, — оскалился в ответ Арсений.

Шастун нахохлился, но смолчал. О том, почему Антон в свои двадцать пять девственник, в их отделении ходили самые разные слухи. Одни утверждали, что он асексуал, и ему просто не надо. Другие говорили, что он страшный фетишист и просто не может найти себе человека, готового воплотить его фантазию об идеальном сексе в жизнь. Третьи без стеснения утверждали, что он просто гей. Четвёртые добавляли, что из-за конфликта с семьёй он не принимает себя и поэтому ни с кем не встречается и не спит. А пятые заходили ещё дальше, полагая, что он просто женщина, запертая в мужском теле.

Сам Арс не принадлежал ни к одному из этих лагерей, и даже считал, что такие пересуды вредят рабочему процессу, отвлекая. Как жвачка для мозга они тоже не годились. Бесполезная чушь, в общем. Его личная жизнь напарника интересовала строго в рамках профессиональных отношений. Если Шастун был чем-то расстроен, Арс обязательно спрашивал, что случилось, чтобы понимать, не повлияет ли это на состояние младшего лейтенанта и могут ли они ехать на вызов. И пока не случалось ничего, способного выбить Тоху из колеи надолго. 

Друзьями они не были. И стать ими могли едва ли. Попов порой, для проформы, дразнил Шастуна "щеном" и приносил ему мармеладные косточки. Антон отвечал тем, что называл Арса "котярой" и таскал баночки с тунцом. 

В целом, жили они мирно и даже дружно. Насколько дружно способны жить кот с псом, разумеется.

Рация ожила, зашипела, но как только связь установилась, звук пошёл почти без помех:

— Всем патрульным машинам! На углу одиннадцатой и двадцать второй ограбление продуктового магазина. В заложниках молодая девушка и её дочь, предположительно восьми лет. Повторяю…

Но Арсений уже не слушал. Он выкинул латте с двойными сливками прямо на дорогу и вцепился в руль так, что костяшки побелели. Нарушая не только скоростной режим, но ещё пару правил дорожного движения, а также чуть попирая законы физики, машина вырулила на встречную и, проехав короткий отрезок, позволяющий обойти пробку, нырнула на свою полосу.

Шастун в это время висел в окне, жизнерадостно улыбаясь и свесив язык набок. Гонки всякий раз вызывали у него прилив восторга пополам с всплеском адреналина. С таким было проще смириться, чем доказать почему нет. Арс дошёл до того, что больше не боялся случайно снести ему голову. Он уже на собственном опыте убедился, что Антон точно успеет нырнуть обратно. Как бы удивительно это ни казалось. Успеет.

На месте они оказались в числе первых. Пара патрульных машин уже перекрыла дорогу, и, открыв двери, полицейские держали на прицеле магазинчик, сплошь состоящий из стеклянных витрин. Прямо у прозрачных стёкол были выставлены различные товары со скидочными ценниками и просто красочными описаниями, привлекающими покупателей. 

Грабителя видно не было. Казалось, что в магазине вообще никого нет.

Только посыпавшаяся пирамида из банок зелёного горошка указывала на следы борьбы. Банки раскатились и замерли, сложившись в причудливую картину. 

Вокруг царила странная тишина. Мигалки были включены, но сирены молчали. 

Арс внимательно осматривал поле предстоящей работы, когда услышал, как зарычал Антон. Барс рукой, не глядя, упёрся ему в грудь, удерживая на месте.

— Ждём команды. Должны прибыть переговорщики, ты же знаешь.

— А меня как-то не ебёт, ты же знаешь! — пролаял в ответ Шастун и, резко отстегнув ремень, вылетел из машины. — Эй ты! — он перешёл перекрытую дорогу и встал у двери. — Да ты. А ну выходи! Или тебе слабо, мать твою?! Иди сюда, гляди, я без пушки даже! — Антон вынул табельное оружие и, положив его на тротуар, отпихнул ногой. Кто-то из ребят рванулся было к нему, но Арс остановил:

— Хватит и одного смелого идиота. Отойди.

Антон, поднял руки, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия. Из-за стойки показалась тёмная макушка. Грабитель какое-то время смотрел на горланящего переговорщика, явно не понимая, с какой радости с ним так разговаривают. Однако полиция явилась, и, держа заложницу за волосы, он вышел из-за кассы, прижимая дуло пистолета к её виску. 

— Отпусти хотя бы девочку. Она не виновата, что ты сторчался!

— Я не сторчался! — завопил парень с пистолетом. Он, глядя на Антона покрасневшими глазами, ткнул дуло пистолета девушке прямо под подбородок, наверняка делая больно. Она зажмурилась от страха, губы её кривились. Суя по всему, бедняга была на грани истерики и только сила воли не давала ей разрыдаться.

— А чё у тебя за проблемы? Отпусти их и поговори со мной! А то такой храбрый, захватил девушку и мнишь себя ёбаным Бэтменом!

Парень убрал пистолет от головы заложницы и уверенно, почти профессионально направил его в голову полицейскому. Арсений выхватил оружие, с ужасом осознавая, что нормально прицелиться ему мешает сам Шастун, стоящий сейчас точно на линии огня. Время, казалось, замерло, потекло, как густая карамель. Попов видел, как Антон поднимает руки выше, намекая, что не будет сопротивляться и готов сотрудничать. Идиот! Но уже через бесконечно долгое мгновение, которого не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы моргнуть, стекло витрины вдруг побелело и рассыпалось мириадами осколков.

Время замерло совсем. Арсений видел, как брызнула невозможно яркая кровь, как упала заложница, как рухнул Шастун. Казалось, внутри что-то оборвалось, и время сорвалось в галоп. Арс рванул на ту сторону улицы, влетел сквозь разбитую витрину в магазинчик, поскальзываясь на битом стекле. Он навёл пистолет на преступника, но тот уже был мёртв. Прямо во лбу алым цветком распустилась дыра от пули. Попов схватил заложников, выволок их на улицу. 

Следом за ним в магазин ввалились другие полицейские. Один из них склонился над упавшим Антоном. Всё произошло так быстро, что становилось страшно. Даже не за себя, а как-то глобально. Вот Арс держал преступника на мушке — и уже через мгновенье, короче удара сердца, тот оказался мёртв. А если бы умер Антон? Что, если бы парень оказался быстрее? Адреналин, гуляя по венам, диктовал бежать или драться. Но вместо этого Арс трясущимися руками осматривал пострадавших. Кровь на лице девушки оказалась не её, а девочка рыдала так, будто погиб не плохой парень, а её отец. Слёзы заливали усыпанное веснушками личико. Бедняга уже икала от истерики. Лейтенант бормотал какие-то ободряющие глупости, пока вёл их к прибывшей машине скорой помощи, где наконец смог оставить их на попечение профессионалов. Вернувшись, барс подошёл к напарнику. Тот оказался очень цел и полностью здоров. Пострадали только гордость и самооценка. Но последняя совсем незначительно.

— Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, щен, — Арсений улыбнулся, и в уголках его глаз появились морщинки. Сердце Шастуна на секунду замерло, пропустив пару ударов, и рухнуло в желудок, поднимая показатель пульса раза в три против нормы.

*

— Да, стреляли явно отсюда, — девушка указала на едва различимые царапины на парапете. Крыша нещадно продувалась, и стоять тут было не слишком приятно, но Шастун настоял на присутствии во время осмотра. — Почти уверена, что это Вдова, — Ляйсан подняла руку повыше. В пальцах она держала гильзу с выгравированной на ней чёрной розой. — Ума не приложу, почему она за вами следует и как находит. Чтобы так пальнуть, нужно готовиться. Я бы решила, что она заодно с тем парнем и хотела на деле убить Антона, но попасть отсюда в голову нашего хаски куда проще, чем в того парня в магазине. Вот, — она подошла к краю, — смотрите. Отсюда обзор очень ограничен, и, без уверенности, что цель будет на определённом удалении от окон, попросту нельзя занимать позицию. Вместе с тем, эта крыша — идеальный вариант, стоит отметить. Ни один другой дом не даёт достаточного обзора — магазин расположен слишком низко. А при выстреле с земли риск обнаружения слишком велик. 

— Если я верно тебя понял, — Шастун прикурил и выпустил густое облако дыма, тут же порванное ветром, — ты понятия не имеешь, как она оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте, но в деталях можешь объяснить, как и что она тут делала, а при необходимости повторить?

Утяшева прищурилась, сморщила милый носик, но всё-таки кивнула, тряхнув шикарными кудрями.

— Блять…

*

На улицах зажглись фонари. Неоновые вывески ярко горели, бросая разноцветные отблески на город. Арсений, казалось, до сих пор слышащий, как звенит в ушах от голоса шефа, вёл машину. 

Конечно, догадаться, что Воля будет вне себя от злости, было не трудно. Прикинуть, что орать он будет на Шастуна, тоже. Но вот эти претензии в духе "А ты куда смотрел вашу Машу?!" как-то удивляли. Он обязан прикрывать напарника, а не учить его работать. В конце концов, Антона можно было поставить в пару к кому-нибудь другому. Сам Павел Алексеевич мог бы и додуматься, что кот с псом явно не справится. А сам Арсений Сергеевич ещё и не считал себя обязанным справляться. Он попытался. Ещё в машине. Антону для резкого обретения нужного уровня здравомыслия этого не хватило. Что ж теперь? Он перевёл взгляд на спящего напарника. Тот сидел, скрестив руки на груди и прислонив голову к стеклу, явно видя сон. Чуть приоткрыв рот, щен выглядел сейчас совсем молоденьким. Хоть за плечами имел такое, что не всякому пожелаешь увидеть. Попов старался вести как можно мягче. И, подумав, он повернул к своему дому. Всё равно завтра им снова заступать на дежурство. Воля в перерывах между распеканием Шастуна что-то говорил о том, что срок их наказания не то удваивается, не то вообще утраивается. Конечно, быть обычными патрульными — та ещё морока, но шефу виднее. Вот как упадёт у него раскрываемость, сразу посадит их обратно в кабинет. А так хоть выгуляют свою старую форму. К тому же, как ни верти, а этот дворняга в чёрном смотрелся просто невероятно. Получше, чем в своих бесконечных толстовках. Или в, как он их называл, "худи, ничего ты, Котовски, не понимаешь". 

Арс припарковался во дворе, заглушил мотор и мягко потеребил Антона за плечо. 

— Просыпайся. Приехали.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7553327 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
